Justicia
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: El caos reinaba sobre Sternbild mientras los héroes perseguían a Kaburagi Kotetsu y aunque Lunatic le había ayudado a escapar su justicia no había sido suficiente para detener al impostor, ahora Yuri Petrov se encontraba atrapado en una oficina sin poder restablecer el honor a su justicia. - Centrado en Yuri en los últimos dos episodios de la serie -


Justicia

- ¡¿Por qué no continúan con la transmisión?!

- ¡¿Y qué pasa con los héroes?!

- ¡Alcalde, ¿dónde esta el Sr. Maverick?!

Yuri miro con fastidio a las personas en la habitación incapaces de tomar el control sin el coordinador de los héroes en el mismo cuarto, aquella persona en que ponían tan neciamente sus responsabilidades y poderes.

Apretó su mano izquierda en impotencia, cada vez que una crisis se cernía sobre la ciudad ellos se desesperaban y a menos que Maverick estuviera en la habitación era imposible llegar a un acuerdo... este falso poder y justicia solo hacia honor a sus defectos, fue entonces que aquel dolor punzante en su hombro se dejo sentir. Había aplicado demasiada fuerza, puso su otra mano sobre su hombro en espera a que el dolor disminuyese mientras los recuerdos lo inundaban.

No pudo hace nada contra aquel impostor y sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño quien se hacía pasar por Wild Tiger le había dado en el hombro con una pistola. Su justicia, su fuerza no había sido suficiente para des-enmascararlo ni revelar al causante de este caos; y ahora estaba aquí incapaz de hacer nada en espera de que los héroes lograran lo que él no pudo, de que Wild Tiger demostrara el valor de su justicia.

Fue entonces cuando Maverick entro a la habitación.

El alcalde se puso de pie - Sr. Maverick, lo estábamos esperando.

La desesperación en su voz lo ponía enfermo. Presto atención al hombre y sus palabras... si tan solo pudiera detenerlo aquí y ahora, pero Maverick contaba con el respeto y credibilidad de la mayoría de las personas en la habitación y sin revelar su identidad no podría exponer lo que sabía.

- Mis disculpas, acabo de hablar con los héroes.

Se paro rígidamente ante la declaración. ¿Con los héroes? ¿Qué estaba pasando afuera mientras estaba aquí sentado sin hacer nada?

- Ahora mismo están combinando sus fuerzas para vencer a un grupo terrorista.

No presto atención ni a la desesperación en los rostros de sus compañeros, ni a sus preguntas. Su atención estaba solamente en Maverick.

- Ellos se encuentran en una situación muy difícil, pero están trabajando duro para proteger la ciudad. Ahora debemos confiar en ellos y esperar que regresen sanos y salvos.

El resto de la conversación no fue de utilidad, Maverick solo hablaba de lo complicada y peligrosa que eran las circunstancias evadiendo cualquier posible pregunta útil y él estaba aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. Estaba seguro que de la boca de Maverick solo había salido una verdad: Solo quedaba esperar por los héroes.

.

Lunatic se puso su mascara al sonar de la sirenas, el auto con Maverick ya estaba a su vista. Su justicia pudo haber fallado contra el impostor, pero no fallaría contra el cerebro. El auto paso frente a él y al instante disparo sus flechas contra quienes lo resguardaban. Era indignante, como alguien que debía pagar por sus pecados era escoltado como un rey a un nuevo castillo. Se decido de los guardias y apunto al único hombre restante en su interior: Maverick.

- No puedes escapar luego de los pecados que has cometidos.

Activo sus poderes y le apunto con sus flechas. Wild Tiger le había probado el valor de su fuerza y que era un portador de verdadera justicia.

- ¡Escucha la voz de Thanatos!

Ahora el había restaurado la suya eliminado a la raíz con el fugo, el fuego con el que purgaba los pecados en el mundo.

.

Un año había pasado desde el incidente y aunque aún no se tenían más pistas tras lo ocurrido con Maverick, Yuri sonreía al espectáculo en su televisor. Un año había pasado sin novedades, pero ahora que él había vuelto estaba seguro que terminarían con lo que había surgido hace ya meses. Ahora que Kaburagi Kotetsu estaba de vuelta, la justicia volvería a Sternbild.

* * *

**NA: **Yuri puede estar desquiciado, pero es uno de mis villanos favoritos.


End file.
